Pretend Boyfriend
by KageSakura
Summary: A really obnoxious guy is in love with TenTen so she comes up with a way to get him off her back but was it a mistake to involve Neji? NejiTen oneshot R&R people!


So it is 1:06 AM on a friday...after being on the phone for two hours with customer service i managed to solve my wireless problem. Life is good. I am also working on a website that will house my stories and my other fics. I hope I can finish soon because college is on the horizon i move in at the end of august. Well anyway, though I have been stuck on my fanfiction What Sakura Means To Me for a while now, in the past few days I've been haunted by a series of plot bunnies, and not surprisingly all are NejiTen. So finally I'll write about my fave couple. So this is for the NejiTen community it's one shot.

Disclaimer: I can boost my ego by lying that I own Naruto,but that wouldn't make itso.

_Pretend Boyfriend_

Hyuuga Neji was a prodigy. Meaning he was meaning every girl in the village wanted him after that dang Sasuke-kun teamed up with Orochimaru. Being as perfectly smart, handsome, and gifted as he, it was no wonder he had his own fan club, and a wonder that he had no girlfriend. Hyuuga Neji didn't care much for relationships, and relationships didn't care much for Hyuuga Neji. He went through his days as a jounin doing missions with the same three-man team, and the same cold attitude as always. His teammates sometimes got on his nerves, and they were some of the only people he got along with. When Rock Lee would challenge him to a fight he would beat him senseless then wonder why the green-clad guy didn't give up already, then he would walk home without batting an eyelash. He would go home to the Hyuuga estate only to wake up and go to his training and missions. An exciting life for an exciting guy, really. Then again with his attitude and lifestyle, maybe it was no wonder the prodigy had no girlfriend...

Despite this, today fate had a different idea.

Enter Konoha on a bright Wednesday morning. Hyuuga Neji age 16 stands staring at his female teammate.

"Repeat what you have just said, please." "Please" was an after thought, Hyuuga Neji's statement was a demand.

TenTen sighed.It had been hard enough to say it the first time. But Neji's stony stare led her to do as he demanded.

"Sigh...This guy was hitting on me all the time, for quite some time now, and I couldn't get him off my back... so I told him... I had... a boyfriend."

"After that."

"But he didn't believe me, so I made one up."

"After that."

"But he didn't believe THAT either, so I told him my boyfriend was...you." TenTen blushed all the colors in the red spectrum. "that is...um..." Had she been wrong in expecting the prodigy to follow along with this?

"..." Yes. Dead wrong.

"Neji, please don't be mad I had no choice." TenTen's words were a plea.

"I'm not mad at you TenTen."

TenTen blinked." But", he went on. "I do not intend to pretend to be anything."

TenTen looked disdainfully at her feet. She knew it, maybe it wasn't to late to convince Rock Lee to pretend to be her boyfriend, at least until that jerk stalker guy laid off. She felt the color on her face. She felt Neji's stare on her. She had been so stupid...she shouldn't have even mentioned it to him.

"Why me?"

TenTen looked up. "Eh?"

"Why did you pick me? There are so many other male shinobi to choose, or it could have been Lee?" The Hyuuga's pale eyes were now fixed onto her own brown ones.

TenTen blushed again; cursing the red blood cells she felt would a leave a permanent red tint on her face.

"You were the first person I thought of. Besides, you're my best friend and all, and all the girls like you so..." She looked up with a laugh, you would really want me to pick Lee?"

Neji smirked. TenTen smiled awkwardly and waved her hands, as if to dismiss the subject. "Anyway, if you don't want to it's fine. Let's just get back to training, ne."

Without waiting for a response TenTen got into her usual stance and made to grab a shuriken, but was caught by surprise when Hyuuga Neji grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him.

"Neji?" Nani? What are you---?" She was stopped mid-sentence by his lips on hers. TenTen was taken at back at first but soon gave in to the intoxicatingly sweet kiss, kissing him back just as passionately, while half of her was sure this was a dream.

TenTen felt sorry when it ended but was quickly brought back to her senses when she saw that obnoxious smirk. That annoying smirk, on his handsome face, somehow made him more irrestible than ever. Damn him! What was he playing at shooting her down and refusing to be her pretend boyfriend, then kissing her?

"What the hell was THAT for!" she yelled, all her confusion and emotions rising to the surface, making her flush crimson.

Since he was Neji, and he was awesome, he just stared at her calmly, and answered tonelessy. "I said I wouldn't **_pretend_** to be anything. I didn't say anything about not wanting to be your boyfriend."

TenTen's face grew dark. Damn him! How dare he trick her like that! TenTen had no control over herself as she pulled the Hyuuga to her and kissed him with as much force as she could muster.

When they pulled apart Neji raised an eyebrow "And what was that for?"

"Revenge." Said TenTen simply. She still felt his taste of her lips. Revenge was sweet.

"Now let's get back to training ne" said TenTen to her boyfriend.

"Hnn"

The weapons master took out her scrolls, while the prodigy when into his Jyuuken stance. The sky above them was brighter than ever as they danced their way into a sweat, attacking and dodging in perfect synchronized movements. Their masquerade continuing until both were to tired to go on. TenTen slumped against a tree, Neji beside her. Both were panting heavily and to tired to move.

"When we both gain our motor skills, how about dinner at Ichiraku's?" suggested Neji. (A/N-Heh, Konoha seems deprived of fancy restaurants…)

"Fine,' said TenTen, "but I want to stay here a while longer." She rested her head against him and closed her eyes, breathing him in.

He put his arm around her. "Me too."

A little ways from the training ground, Ino was counting money into a teenage shinobi's hand.

"Here you go, 10,000 yen. (yea I know, let's just say she's rich) That's for or your help Takeru-kun."

The teen known as Takeru grinned. "No problem, she was cutie too, I wouldn't mind hitting on her again. Ja ne." he waved goodbye and ran off down the streets of Konoha ready to spend his earnings.

Ino sighed, and smiled as she caught a glimpse of the two lovebirds under the tree. If they only knew…they would wring her neck. But they were happy. Her sneaky plan had not been carried out in vain. Ino got up from her hiding place behind the bushes and started home. Plan Get TenTen and Neji Together at All Costs was successful. Now, if only she could do something about Hinata and Naruto…Ah well. She sighed again as she walked, the streets of Konoha lit by the sunset. She would deal with it tomorrow. Things weren't always easy for Matchmaker Ino.

Owarimashita

Review ne, more oneshots coming I seem to be on a roll...and chapt 4 of WSM2M is going to be up soon don't worry"


End file.
